


Destiel: Sideways Kisses

by Venustas



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural AU, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/pseuds/Venustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fluff.. I swear. They're just naked, heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Sideways Kisses

It had been a long day and the Winchester's hunt was unsuccessful. Dean returned to an empty motel room, almost ready to throw himself in the shower. He turned the faucet knob as far as it would go, almost instantly steaming the entire room with humidity.

"Dean," The voice was surprised and aghast. Dean dropped his towel, startled and stumbled to try and cover himself. His rosy cheeks were a lush pink. "I have to--"

Cas was cut off sharply by Dean holding a hand up. "Cas," His attitude was short and slightly irritated. "What the hell are you doing here?" He was still bent over, attempting to cover himself. Cas' cheeks flashed a pink too. It was oddly human.

"I- um..." He hesitantly muttered the words whilst his hands trembled with small movement. "The door was unlocked and I thought the water was running." His voice shook lightly and he stepped closer, breaking the distance between them. He swept his hand down the Winchester's chest gently, but with small force.

"Cas," Dean's breaths was short and heavy. "What are you doing?" The lust in his voice was clearly present. The desire burning at his lips, until Castiel touched them with his. The movements weren't forceful until the grew impatient for more. "Cas," he breathed again. Kisses trailed down his nude body. Sideways kisses on his stomach, his chest, his neck and once more at his lips.

They parted slightly, moving along with the other pair. "Dean," Cas groaned as the Winchester slid his hands down to the belt loops of his slacks. Unbuckling the belt, Dean stopped abruptly.

"Do you..?" Dean was careful with his words. He gazed into the opened ocean, blue eyes and his heart thumped wildly.

"Yes, Dean," he huffed quietly. "Yes." His lips were once more slammed with the taste of human. Every molecule; he tasted it. Every molecule; he enjoyed it. Everything about Dean was beautiful to him. They way he looked, the way he slept, the way he walked; it was something he longed for. Dean Winchester.

Soon they were both bare. There backs open, their build showing, it was all bare. Dean ran a hand down Castiel's chest, wanting... needing more. "Will you join me?" Dean inquired softly. Cas nodded, taking the hand held out for him. They stood in the small shower, Castiel coddling Dean from behind. The embrace was warm and wet with the motel shower water. Cas planted small kisses along Dean's shoulder and neck, sighing with lust.

"I think I love you, Dean." Cas gave a small grin on the heated shoulder.

"Me too, Cas." He snuggled in tighter to the fallen angel. "Me too."


End file.
